A New Home
by Thiedradanni2
Summary: 2051 Years old, Harry decided that it was time to leave and find a new home. He just didn't expect to come across Iason Mink and Riki the Dark. Yaoi, Iason/Harry/Riki M Rated. Disclaimer I don't own anything about Harry Potter Or Ai No Kusabi.
1. Chapter 1

A New Home

Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he watched his precious belongings being loaded into the royal warship classed Orion, the time has come for him to leave his beloved earth.

Harry saw the deaths and births of his friends and families, thinking back to all the people he had lost it was defiantly time for him to leave.

It did not matter if he won the second wizard war by defeating Voldemort, the magic was gone some gifts of a forgotten world still lived but they too will disappear.

2050 years he had live for and on the eve of his birthday he too would be leaving this world, Harry had collected every book, every tome, everything pertaining to the ways of magic to take with him.

The earth's council, members of a united earth had been contacted by Harry when magic started fading.

Though shocked and angry both sides were of this move that he had done but they both helped each other making the earth advance far quicker than before.

When Harry's 500th birthday came, the Council gave Harry the title of godhood for he never aged and still looked like he was 18.

Harry knew why he did not age, but could do nothing about it for the Deathly Hollows were an ancient item that while granted him immortality, also made him watch as live went on around as he stood still.

The Council granting him a fare well gift got together every known record of planets that had long spaning lives and only 3 had come close to what harry wanted.

No Politics

No Wars

Just wanting to live in a peace until he was finally allowed to die.

Harry turned away from the warship and got into his hover limo, which of course would be coming with him and had the driver take him to the fare well ball provided for him by earth.

Harry looked down over the men and women that had support him though out his age and him back to them, then Richard the councillor for United England came to him holding out a electronic tablet.

"Harry we are sorry to see that you will be leaving us but we understand your burden is making life difficult for you to live here."

Harry glanced at him from the side before looking back at the crowd.

"How can I help you Richard."

"I got a message from a planet called Amoi they have a god there, an Artificial Intelligence, it wishes you to come to her planet. It was one of the long span planet but you rejected it because of the system. Jupiter that's what it's called will grant you statist of one of her Blondie elites for as long as you wish to stay there." Richard handed over the tablet with all the information.

Harry looked over the information coming to the bit he needed to know.

"Healing his Excellency Iason Mink and his pet Riki the Dark. Missing legs, excessive burns, and pet missing…." Harry looked up at Richard as he cringed.

"Apparently his pet ring was place around his penis and his insane friend cut it off to free him, pet rings can only be taken off by the master of said pet." Richard explained.

Harry nodded "Send it off, it's only on the way to the Oceanic planet, I will stop by on my way but I will not be treated as a mongrel let them know there will sever consequences if anything happens."

"Thank you Harry and farewell." Richard turned leaving Harry, He glanced once more at the people before he turned and left forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Jupiter convened all blondies to let them know that help was arriving for Iason and his pet.

"I will not have this Earth God treated as a mongrel, he will have a position of a blondie and I will grant him such." Jupiter told them as a note of finality "Anyone who treats our guest will be punished severely. This god will be here with in a week may be less and will be staying in Esos Tower."

All blondie nodded to Jupiter and departed to finalise plans, gossiping as they did so.

"It will be interesting to see how he can heal them after all Raoul could not do it." Said one of them.

"If they were not burnt to the point of needing to be cryo tubed then I would be able to but every time I have tried they have died." Raoul replied to them.

"Well I sure want to know what this god looks like, it would be nice to have some pictures."

"He will be here soon, now I must go." And with that Raoul turned and left.

5 days later

Harry looked out of his bedroom window from his ship, looking down at the blue coloured planet. So this was Amoi, the planet ruled by a computer he thought as the dressing droids helped him into an elaborate outfit. Having learnt a long time ago that people judged you by looks first.

Harry put on his favourite pair of black dragon leather pants with a black tank top tucked in with a heavily embroidered wizard dress robe over top. The embroidery was of mythril, a metal long gone but worth millions in the shape of runes, tiny ones to the naked eye but when together formed a beautiful pattern.

His long hair which he had grown to his arse was held up by a mythril ring with the same designs as the robe.

His ears were pierced with the crests of his houses that he had inherited. Potter, Black, Griffindor and Slytherin in the forms of studs which he never took out.

And finally putting on his black dragon leather knee high boots with a small heel to it, he was ready to go.

Making sure nothing was left behind he walked out his door past the ship's crew to where his escort was, 25 handpicked guards and 25 battle droids were waiting to take him to Jupiter.

Nodding to the captain, the guards and droids turned to the bay doors to descend down just as the ship landed, Harry climbed into his limo with a couple of guards as the others climbed into their transports and headed for Jupiter.

Harry sat looking over his information about the planet and history finding it amusing that pets were discarded after a year, he guessed pre trained pets got boring after a while.

"My lord, we are here." Said his captain as the others climbed out of the limo.

Harry blinked thinking that was fast and climbed out too.

Whispers started immediately when they saw him.

"A mongrel here." Said one.

"Should go back to the slums." Said another.

Suddenly they were silenced as the blondies came out to greet him.

One blondie steeped forward to greet him as he looked over the others.

"We welcome you to our planet Earths god, Jupiter will see you right now unless you wish to refresh yourself first." Seeing Harry shake his head the blondie continued on.

"My name is Raoul Am, I am one of the blondie elites here with me is also…" Saying each name as they nodded their heads to them. "May we know your name as it was not given to us?"

Harry looked to his captain, the captain sighed stepping forward taking a deep breath and said.

"Our entitled God of Earth, Prince of the Ancient and Royal house of Griffindor, Prince of the Ancient and Royal house of Slytherin, Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Black Harrison James Potter."

Harry looked over the blondies that Jupiter created, they were very beautiful and perfect, and Harry's thoughts turn perverted when he wondered what was under their clothing.

Raoul blinked at the titles that were given to him "Shall we head in prince…"

Harry held up a hand "Just call me Harry please." His voice soft and light but gave a little husky under tone that could be heard.

"Very well Harry, Jupiter is waiting." Stepping to the side to let him through.

Harry walked forward with the captain following him, they followed the blondie into an elevator down a walk way into a large room that had other elites of different hair colours. They stopped and watched as Harry was led to Jupiter's room but the captain stayed by the door.

Five minutes later the Blondies all came back out, one turned to the guard.

"He will be out in a moment."

Harry watched as the Blondies filed out and turned back to the machine called Jupiter. It came to him and held its hands on both sides of his head. Suddenly Harrys head was filed with pain as information was poured into his head.

Finally it moved back and Harry fell to his knees gripping his head.

"I apologize for that but it was necessary to talk to you."

Harry took a deep breath and slowly rose to his to his feet and said "Thank you for your information." Then left.

As the door opened Harry held his hand out to his captain, knowing what he needed giving him 2 tablets that Harry promptly swallowed.

Harry turned to Raoul "Take me to them."

He nodded and they headed for Harrys hover limo with just his captain and the other guards and droids headed for his ship


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood over the cryo tubes reading every little detail of their injuries, Raoul and the others watched him as he nodded and walked to the tubes, his hand glowed green as he ran it from foot up.

Iason's image appeared glowing green then changed to red, the same was done to Riki's.

"What are you doing?" inquired Raoul.

"Your reports were inconclusive." Harry said as he moved Iasons image around. "This image allows me to see all aspects of the body and all damaged areas."

"Fascinating." Said one of the blondies.

Harry turned to Raoul "I need a clear bench to work on."

Giving the commands to the medical furniture as Harry pulled a small box from inside his jacket enlarging it the floating it to the bench. Opening the now large trunk he held a hand above it summoning forth tray after tray, then a large tome. Harry flipped through the tome until he settled on a page, Raoul looked over his shoulder, surprised that he could not see anything but squiggles and lines.

Amused Harry snapped the tome shut gaining Raoul's attention. "It is a forgotten language."

"How can you read it then? "Raoul asked lightly.

"I am the last of the blood line that can." Raoul nodded in understanding.

The other Blondies looked over the containers and vials that had been brought out, Orphe picked up a vial the size of his palm that contained a clear almost silvery liquid in it."

"Draught of the living dead." Said a voice behind him.

Jolting in surprise, he turned to the voice and looked into a pair of emerald eyes.

"What does it do?" He inquired.

An amused look was given to him with a reply of "Stimulates death, it will be what saves them."

"How can it help?" Another asked.

"One drop will make the body appear dead but they will be very much alive. The heart will be so slow that it would not be noticed but it will keep the body alive." Harry told them as he took the vial from Orphes hands and then moving over to Iasons cryo tube.

"Open the blondies first."

Raoul walked over unlocking it then opening it until it was just a metal bed.

Harry uncorked the vial and held it over Iasons parted lips allowing just a single drop to fall into them before moving over to Riki repeating the same.

Pulling from his pocket a black packet while saying to Raoul "You may wish to observe this." And pulled a dark green smoke out, one of the doctors said before he could like it "No smoking allowed."

Amused Harry lit it anyway, the smokes end lit with an eerily green light and with a deep breath harry drew the light all the way to his lips.

The blondies watched amazed and shocked as Harry began to glowed green.

He moved over to Iason and held onto his right leg were the stump ended, the end glowed a green as Harry slowly move his hands down and a new leg started forming.

Harry repeated this to the other leg, finishing both newly formed legs he walked over to Riki the light that covered him was beginning to flicker.

Holding his hand over the severed genitals, his hand glowed green before it all went out. Moving his hand and there resting was a new penis.

Harry stepped away as the others looked over the two inspecting his work, Harry suddenly slumped back into one of the furniture making it catch him as he closed his eyes and breathe deeply trying to calm his body down.

It was dangerous to have the Pure Magic smoke for it enhanced his magic 3 fold. Normally Harry would only have half of one but with the amount of healing that was required it was necessary for a full one.

"Sir Harry." Asked the worried furniture.

Raoul quickly came over checking his pulse finding it weak and slow, Harry looked at him and said "I will be fine, I just need some sleep."

Orphe turned and summoned more furniture and a bed for their guest. Watching as the furniture place him on it.

They waited till he woke.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime later

Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked turning his head to the right he saw Raoul standing over Iason with some kind of gadget. Harry turned onto his side raising himself up, suddenly a hand appeared to help him looking up he saw a furniture helping him.

"What is your name?" Harry asked catching Raoul's attention.

"This one's name is called Sam, Sir Harry" The furniture replied.

"Would you be able to do me a favour?" Harry asked as he swung his legs over the bed. "I need some food, a simple broth will do and a cup of tea please."

"It will be my pleasure." And he turned and left.

"How do you feel?" Raoul asked as he steadied Harry.

"Nothing that food, shower and more sleep that would cure." Harry said to Raoul as he tried to stand on his own.

Raoul nodded to two other furniture's to come and take Harry to the facilities.

"Sir Harry come we will help you." Said one as they both held onto Harry's arms leading him slowly into a large bathroom, it had a shower with dual heads with a larger bath almost like a pool and a toilet and basin.

"Your names please." Asked harry as he fumbled with his robe.

"Luke" "Caleb" They both said as they helped strip Harry and help with the toilet and then into the bath.

Harry moaned as the hot water sunk into his tired flesh, with Caleb and Luke on either side of him, they washed him down while massaging his tired limbs. Caleb and Luke worked their way over Harry's body, then taking Harry out of bath to dry him as Sam walked in with a change of clothes for Harry and letting him know that his food had arrived. Drying Harry and putting him into a simple white cotton pants and top, before leading him out.

Sitting Harry at his bed they gave his food to him before standing back at the wall again. Harry ignored the blondies that had arrived and tucked into his food, as Harry ate he listened to them discuss what to do next, deciding to continue the next part of the healing he summoned three different vials for each patient and sent them to Raoul.

Raoul looked at Harry as the vials hung in the air, "One of each for both of them, it will have to be admitted orally." Harry told them as he sipped his tea. "The vials will help with the last of the internal injuries."

Harry watched them carefully pour the each vial into their mouths slowly stroking the throats to help them swallow. The image above them changed back to a green colour only leaving a faint red colour over their body were the burns were located. Harry climbed down from his bed and summoned the furniture.

"I will need your help for this next part." Harry told them as he handed them each a set of gloves. "Put these on." Then he grabbed them each a vial before putting on his own gloves and walked over to Iason.

"The vials will need to be scrubbed over every inch of his body, every crack and crease." Harry said as he poured a small amount into his hand and started on Iasons face, slowly massaging the skin coloured oil. Rubbing it into every line, over his lips down his throat, then up behind his ears. After Harry had completed Iasons face he poured more onto his hand and worked it into the scalp, running his fingers through the stubbled hair.

Raoul walked towards the blacked hair god watching those small hands move about, he looked over Harry eyes lingering on the face noticing that he was lightly tanned giving him a brown skin tone. Raoul noticed that Harry had a well contoured body as the tank top clung to his curves and muscles that flexed and moved as he worked. Not able to see what below the torso looked like, Raoul focused on the face instead.

A heart shaped face is what Raoul noticed and rounded eyes that held a set of emerald eyes, a button nose with slightly pouty lips that moved as he spoke to the furniture. Raoul looked as they were take Iason to the bathroom now he followed.

Harry had the furniture walk into the bath as he knelt down holding the blondies head out of the water. The furniture ran their hands over the body watching as the burnt skin pealed away leaving new skin behind.

The bottom of Harrys pants were getting wet as he too climbed into the bath to wash Iasons face with a cloth, moving onto the scalp lightly rubbing the pealing skin new hair growing fast came forth.

The Furniture finished with the job, they helped Harry dry off Iason and take him back to the clean bed. Harry turned to his work table waving a his hand and a large white tub came to him before he handed it to Caleb.

"Rub this all over him as we did before." Then Harry and the other furniture did the same thing to Riki as they did to Iason, this of course to less time because he was smaller, washing him then drying then rubbing the cream onto Riki before placing pants on both.

Raoul turned to Harry and said "What now?"

"Now we wake them up." He replies as he walked over with two small vials handing one to Raoul, walking over to Riki he slowly poured it into his mouth working Rikis throat to swallow, Raoul copied Harry.

After a couple of minutes Rikis eyes fluttered open blinking as he looked up at Harry.

"I...Iason." Riki croaked out.

"He's fine." Harry said showing Riki where Iason laid.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked as he flashed a light into Rikis eyes.

"Fine." Was the reply "What happened."

"Iason and yourself were badly damaged, Jupiter sent for me to heal you." As Riki tried to get up. "As I understand it has been nearly three months since Dana Barn."

"Riki" Iason called out.

"Iason." Riki called back.

Harry motioned the furniture to put the beds together so that master and pet could be together. Going through the motions of checking their patients Harry and Raoul worked their way around each other.

Riki grunted in pain as Harry moved Rikis hips top one side.

"Lets move you onto your stomach." Getting the furniture to do it. Harry ran his fingers down Rikis spine pushing on nerves and rubbing in places. Hearing Riki moan out in pain he lowered the bed so that he could knell over Riki.

"When I tell you breath in and then when I push down breath out."

Placing his hands into position and said "Breath in."

Feeling him take breath in and stop Harry pushed down onto Rikis back, several loud cracks and pops sounded out in the quiet room.

Riki groaned in relief not feel in pain anymore them moaned as Harry massaged him. "Oh god that feels good."

"Who are you." Iason said as he watched this man paw at Riki and not liking it.

"Raoul could you please inform him and be quick I will have to do the same to him." Harry asked as hi rubbed at Rikis hips making him arch up into the hands.

Raoul quickly informed him of everything that had happened to them both while they were both in the cryo tube.

"An earth god." Iason snorted "How old is he."

"I am 2051 years old and it is entitled god as in given the title." Harry told him as he came over and lowered Iasons bed. "Please roll over." And then Harry climbed over Iasons hips and ran his hands down the spine making Iason shudder from the sensations produced from this.

"Your spine is fine but you muscles are stressed." Harry started to rub him, looking over the creation of Jupiter harry liked what he saw. Tight firm muscles, a very sculptured body making Harry day dream of the possibility's, Harry then climbed off as he was starting to get hard.

"Sir Harry your clothes have been cleaned and are now ready for you to change.' Sam said as he lead him again back to the bathroom.

"Thank you Sam." Harry replied with Caleb in tow.

"Were we really that bad Raoul?" Iason said as he ran his fingers though Rikis hair as he dozed.

"You both were, we had to place you both into cryo tubes just to keep you alive." Raoul told him handing over his medical data with the records of what Harry had done to both of them. "He save both your lives."

Iason looked up at Raoul seeing him nod "The other were here as well they saw everything."

"Where is he staying?" Iason asked.

"Nothing has been arranged for his accommodation because his destination was not our planet, he may chose to leave when he comes back?"

"No he must stay with me for a while, I must show him my gratitude for saving us." Iason said with determination. "Have new quarters made on my level."

"I must get some stuff done and I also have to notify the others first but I could have it done in three to four days. He may decide to design them himself." Raoul said to him and then left.

Harry came walking from the bathroom with Caleb behind him, Sitting on his bed Harry allowed Caleb to brush his hair. Leaning his head back Harry moaned in delight.

"It has been to long time since I had someone do this for me."

Iason heard the moan and felt his cock start to harden, looking down at Riki and noticed the inquisitive look he was sending Harry.

Riki turned to see Iason looking at him, Hearing the moans from behind him Riki looked down at Iasons crotch seeing the length harden in the cotton pants. Quirking an eye brow with a smirk on his face he watched Iasons eyes flick between Harry and himself. Riki just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'what ever you want'. Iason just nodded back.

Harry was not blind, he could see the communication going on but did not mind he could not remember the last time he had fun.

"Where can i get one of these guys?" Harry asked as Caleb finished braiding his hair.

"I can have some furniture brought to you if you wish it." Iason said as he and Riki got dressed in more suitable clothing.

Harry hummed and said "Maybe but it would but I would have to replace the far to often in my life."

Iason nodded "As a thank you for saving our lives I have opened my home to you so that you may stay for as long as you wish and anything that I have is at your disposal."

Harry blinked before nodded. "Thankyou I accept."

Iason and Riki followed Harry after he had gathered his belongings to a black hover limo with tinted windows. Harrys captain climbed out to great the trio.

"Mathew I would like you to meet Lord Iason Mink and his partner Riki the Black." The captain bowed to them both and let them into the limo. "To Eos Tower please Mathew.


	5. Chapter 5

Iason took Rikis hand and lead Harry to the elevator of Eos Tower that went to thier living quaters. Cal meet them at the door with a delighted smile. "Master Iason, Master Riki i am so glad that you are back and well." taking thier coats and leaded them into the living area.  
Iason informed Cal about thier guest as Harry pulled his smokes out and lit a chocolate brown colour.  
"Please smoking outside Sir Harry." Asked Cal.  
Again amused Harry said "These are not ordinary smokes, they do not cause harm." Harry handed the smoke to the furniture. "Here try it."  
Cal looked at Iason, he nodded back and Cal to a small drag of the lite smoke and his eyes widened at the taste. "Choclate." Cal said gobsmaked.  
"What." said Riki "Can I try one." He asked looking at Iason, seeing him nod Harry handed one to Riki.  
Taking his smoke back from Cal he walked over and sat back onto the lounge.

Iason watched Riki lite the smoke and took a breathe in. "Wow this is really good, it tastes like real choclate."  
"Not even harmful to the body." Harry saidwith his head leaning back and eyes closed. "Chocolate contains potassium, magnesium, calcium, sodium, iron, and the vitamins A,B1,B2,D and E. It also is an antioxidant." Harry said as if he was reading a book and put his smoke out into an ashtray.

Iason looked between Riki and Harry seeing that they both were more calmer and relaxed.  
"Where did you get them from." asked Riki coming to sit by Harry on the lounge.  
Iason getting Cal to bring some drinks sat down on the other side of Harry.

"I made them, when you have been living for as long as I have you get bored." Harry pulled out his smoke packet and started pulling out several diferent coloured smokes.  
"Brown is as you know Chocolate, white is mint, red is cherry, pink is strawberyy, blue is bubblegum, purple is rum and rasin, orange is citrus, black is licorice." Showing the each smoke. "Then I also have achol ones too." He smiled at them.

"I'll buy some off of you please, I like to smoke but Iason hates it." Riki said pleadingly at Harry.  
"No need to beg so nicely, I made about three years worth so I have pleanty to spare." Harry smiled at Riki making him blush."  
Iason smiled and took the wine from Cal, Cal went to give Harry a glass but Harry shook his head. "I dont really like wine, has my belonings been brought up."  
"Yes Sir, Master Iason had them put into the spare room." Cal said. "Please allow me to show you."

Iason and Riki watched as Harry followed Cal out before Iason turned to Riki as if to say 'Well'.  
"Dont look at me, I'm not the one who got hard at a simple hair brushing moan." Riki snorted at him.  
"But would you want to." Iason asked carefully after all they had been through, he did not want Riki to leave him still.  
"Matbe, I mean we dont even know anything about him and we have only just been healed." Riki said coming closer leaning into Iasons arms.  
"Well lets get to know him first, but we can still at least tease him." Riki said looking up at Iason with a mischievious look.  
Iason looked down at him and lightly kissed on the lips that started to gradually heated up.

"...No I dont thimk I have tried that, maybe you could do it later for me if possible."Harry said to Cal as they both walked around the corner. "I'm always looking to try new food."  
"It would be my pleasure Sir Harry." Cal nodded to him and then left to continue on with duties.

Iason and Riki interupted by Harry stopped kissing to see him holding in two hands an amber bottle.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stop you." He said apologising.  
"No it's fine, it would be rude of us as your hosts to do it in your presences." Iason informed him. Riki looked at the bottle reading the label out loud. "Firewiskey."  
"Yes an old friend of mine use to make it." Harry said as he poured himself a tumbler of it.  
"Would you like to try some." and poured some into two other tumblers before handing it to them.

Riki always will to try alchol knocked it back as Iason took a small sip, laughing to himself as thier expressions were comical.  
Riki choked and splattered trying to get rid of the burn that worked its way down his throat, were Iason just coughed hard.  
"Holy Hupiter that shits strong." Cal came running out with some water for both the master and pet.  
"Indeed." Iason said we had calmed down.  
Harry just smilled as he relaxed back and gulped his glass down, then lighting up an amber smoke.  
"Let me guess firewiskey smoke." Riki said.  
Harry just laughed and winked at Riki.

"So what is there to do on this planet.  
Riki just snorted as Iason began to speak. "Well there are pet parties." Giving Riki a look. "There are also shopping malls, the gardens, the beaches." Iason continued to rattle of a couple more.  
"So you guys dont have night clubs, amusement parks, operas, theraters." Harry asked.  
"There are night clubs but only in the slums." Riki said. "We dont have those other ones."  
"Well I've never been to a pet party before i have read about it." Harry said thoughtfully.

Iason grabbed his phone from the table in front and scrolled threw it. "Orphe has one planned for the end of the month, it would be an honor to take you to one."

Riki began to grumble as Harry nodded. They all noticed Cal walking to them tea must have been ready.  
Harry watched as Riki stood and streached up with hands raised to the roof, watching as the shirt went higher revealing that tandilizing bronzed fleashed move. Harry caught Iason looking at him, blinking he looked away lightly rubbing a finger across his cheek before he moved to the dining area. Iason who knew what riki was up to smirked at look he was giving Riki.

At dinner the teasing did not stop, Harry ate but watched Riki basically tounge fuck his fork while eating. After awhile with a full belly, Harry started to yawn begging off for the night Iason and Riki watched the leather clad arse walk away. Cal followed leaving the two lovers at the table.  
"Oh I think he's interested." Said Riki happily. "I belive so." Agreed Iason.  
"Will you need me any more masters." Cal asked as he came back to tidy the plates up, seeing the shaking head Cal went to walk away before remembering "Sir Harry wished me to ask you both to take it easy with any physical activities as you both have just been healed."

Thanking Cal, Iason lead Riki to the bedroom stripping him down while kissing him deeply.  
Riki moan out. "I thought..aahhh...we were..gasp..moan..to take it easy." Moaning even louder as Iason pulled at Rikis nipple and cock.  
"We will, I will go slow." Iason said as he worshipped Rikis body. "I need you my pet." Iason told him as he lowered his mouth down onto Rikis weeping cock.  
"I'm not your PET." Screaming out the last word as pleasure engulfed Riki.

Harry layed in his bed snuggled under the blankets listening to the sounds of pleasure echoing around, feeling himself get hard Harry took his clothes off and ran his hand up and down his cock in time wtih Rikis moans and pants.  
Harry's breathing got harded as Rikis started to cry out." Harder.. oh Jupiter do me harder."  
Harry dug his toes into the bed raising his arse up as he ran a finger over his puckered hole, pushing it in slightly. Growing so close when he heard Riki scream out. "I'm gonna cum." Harry to followed Riki to the edge, cumming hard with his fist tight onto his cock his cum splashing onto his chest.

Coming down from his high Harry vanished his mess, breathing deeply he could feel himself starting to drift off, maybe he would stay around for a bit longer, Harry smiled as he fell into sleep.

Iason held onto Riki thinking about his guest, he looked not much different from Riki. They both had Raven black hair, Riki's eyes are a black were Harrys are an emerald green. They both had darker skin but Harrys looked like a sun tan brown comparied to the bronze of Riki's.  
Iason smiled from what he saw Harry was half a head shorter then Riki but both had curves and muscles.  
Oh how they would look together in the throes of passion.  
Iason turned to Riki as he moved them to spoon together and followed Riki into sleep.


	6. NOTICE

NOTICE: Hey guys sorry I have not given you any new chapters but I have been sssoooooo busy with life that I have not even had a thought to type any more. I WILL BE posting 3 new over the next 3 nights starting tonight.

So hopefully everyone that has been reading my story will still continue to follow me.

TO EVERYONE I love that you guys continue to review and love my story and for that THANK YOU.

To the guest reviewer that asked if I was okay, thank you for your concern but I am fine, still living and loving life. Thank you for asking .

Any way keep an eye open for I will have chapter 6 up for you tonight.

With lots of love and thankyous.

Thiedrdanni2


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Harry woke and slowly blinked looking around at his room. Sighing he climbed out of his bed and headed for the bathroom, using the facility's he then climbed into the bath and sunk down. This one was slightly bigger than the other on that he had use before, allowing him to swim around.

Harry moved around the bath and the after a while he sunk himself under the water not even hearing the door open.

Riki and Iason had come into the bathroom after rising from bed and climbed into the bath with Riki between Iason's legs.

Harry still under water slowly came to the surface but notice that there were two bodies in the water. Slowly bring his head above the water to see that Iason was devouring Riki's mouth, smiling that they had not even noticed him yet, he went back into the water to see Riki's flesh hardening even further.

Thinking "What the hell.".

Harry casted a spell on himself to allow him to grow gills and breathe under water, then slowly moved towards his prize making sure not to touch either of them he opened his mouth and sucked Riki's cock all the way down to the base, Riki jolted further into his mouth hitting the back of his throat gagging him slightly.

Riki sat between the legs of the man he loved and his mouth was being devoured making him moan and pant, running his hands up Iason's arms till they came resting behind Iason's head tangling into his hair, just as the hand came to rest Riki felt something hot and deep swallow his cock making him jolt, breaking his mouth away from Iason Riki moaned loudly and started grinding to and from the sensation which caused him to rub Iason's hardened cock between their bodies.

Iason having felt the jolt and now the moaning and grinding coming from Riki, Iason looked down to find Harry looking directly at him moving in the water with the smoldering green eyes staring at him to the mouth wide and sucking up and down his pet's penis, even going so far down that the pet ring slipped between those lips.

Iason not once looking away from Harry grabbed onto Riki's hips making him thrusted harder back onto his cock whispered into Riki's ear.

"Do you wish to know who is sucking you cock pet?" Iason said as he himself thrusted back making Harry put his hands on the floor to support himself, "Do you pet, do you know who it is?"

Riki moaned, babbled and pleaded.

"It's Harry that is sucking your cock pet." Iason moaned into Riki's ear felling himself getting closer to coming. "He is sucking your cock down to the pet ring my love, taking it all the way. Do you want to cum into his mouth, do you want to paint his mouth with your cum?"

"PLEASE." Riki screamed out barely holding on as he felt like he was breaking apart.

"Cum then my pet, CUM." Iason commanded.

Riki arched hard as he coated Harry's mouth with his cum thrusting still back onto Iason's cock but after a moment Riki slumped back having spent himself.

Iason loved every minute of it as he still thrusted against Riki and watch as Harry moved forward slightly moving Riki out of the way to only the suck down onto Iason's cock. Embarrassingly for Iason he came to soon, panting he watched Harry come out of the water moving towards Riki and kissing him deeply only to notice a bit of white fluid slipping down the side of their mouths. Iason then realized that Harry had not once swallowed their cum and was now feeding it to Riki.

Harry gave one final kiss to Riki before turning and climbing out of the bath and drying himself off, while Riki watched him he noticed that Harry was not even hard, getting a little worried he turned to Iason to say something but was stopped when Harry said see you at breakfast.

"Come Riki let's get washed."

After Harry dressed into simple clothes he followed his nose to the kitchen seeing Cal there cooking. Cal turned and handed hair a freshly cooked croissant with fruit and a cup of tea.

With his mind wondering he never notice Riki coming to him from behind till arms wrapped around him.

"Why?" Riki asked.

"You both wanted me, I could hear you yesterday when you both were talking in the lounge."

"Oh." Riki said surprised "Can I ask something?"

Harry looked back at Riki before nodding and eating some more.

"Why were you not hard when you left the bathroom?"

Harry finished the last bit of his food before taking a drink looking at both Riki and Iason before noticing that Cal had a slight frown.

"If you must know I'm not a castrate Cal, I'm just simply too exhausted to produce an erection."

Raoul hearing this as he came through the front door with Katze said.

"Do you need medical assistance." Raoul came to his side waving a light into his eyes.

Very amused and showing it Harry just shook his head and said. "No thank you, I will be fine with some rest nothing to worry over."

Raoul nodded before handing a hand terminal over to him and started discussing what Harry wanted with his room. Iason was busy talking to Katze so Riki looked at Harry noticing how similar they both were, as Harry lit up a smoke as Raoul looked over Harry's decisions nodding at some of them he turned to Iason saying. "Harry has also added a pool and a larger garden which will be accepted."

"Sweet swimming." Riki said excited.

Iason nodded to Raoul before Raoul and Katze left, looking at Riki then Harry before noticing that harry was yawning and nodding off.

"Why are you so tired." Riki asked as he helped Harry stand.

"Healing the both of you wore me out." Harry said as he blinked lazily at them.

"Come we will take you back to your room."

Not having the energy to argue he let them.

Harry sat heavily on the bed as the other two looked at the trunks stacked to one side, Harry lifted his arms slowly pulling off his shirt when hands came to help him. As Riki started sliding down Harry's pants Iason's communicator beeped, as Iason read to message Riki put Harry into bed then stopped looking at him.

"I am needed by the others, I will be back by tea, Riki look after Harry." Iason said giving Riki a kiss then turned to Harry before bending down and lightly kissing him on the lips then turning around and leaving out the door.

Riki watched Iason leave before looking to Harry, Harry looked back at him before pulling the covers back inviting him to join.

Riki smiled then stripped bare, climbing in Riki laid facing Harry before Harry slid into Riki's arms snuggling onto Riki's chest.

Both fell asleep until Iason came home.


	8. Chapter 7

To Afrodity, i had to laugh at your sextra time, well i hope you enjoy this even more. ;)

Chapter 7

Iason walked to Jupiter's Room worried for what it meant for Riki and himself, as he walked through the door he noticed the other Blondies were before him.

After the doors were sealed shut Jupiter came forth to talk about what happened to Iason and his pet Riki, she said that she had come to a decision for both of them and what the Earth God had come to make her understand though he did not know that.

"When I joined with the Earth God, I could see his world and found something similar to what we have. They on their world have something called Dominates and Submissives, as to where the Dominates have a relationship with the Submissives to the point of also being married."

"The Earth God has let me come to understand what has become of the bond between Iason and his pet that I now understand that Iason has become something that the earth people call evolution, this means that you have evolved from my original design of you and that you have been learning and changing into something more then that I could have designed or imagined for you my children.

While I am pleased that you all have been exceeding my expectation, this will not change this system that I have in place but I have decided on one thing for you my children and this will only be for the Blondies."

The Blondies all held their breath waiting for the blow.

"I will grant one pet to become a Privileged Submissive to his Master, one Privileged Submissive per Master only. You will have this Submissive till it dies, it will have a new set of rules and regulation only for the Privileged Submissive and WILL NOT APPLY to any other.

In front of you are your own consoles with all the necessary information for the Privileged Submissive and I must warn you my children choose wisely for it will be a long time before you can have another."

As Jupiter went back into the system the Blondies went forth and collected their consoles. Raoul and the others turned to Iason and Raoul said. "Well Iason you were always her favorite."

Iason looked back at Raoul with a sad look on his face and all he said was sorry before he turned and left.

The others looked at Orphe as he said. "Well maybe this will finally settle Iason down."

Iason sat in the hover car in shock, he had honestly thought that there were to be punishment for what he and Riki had done. Looking over the console pad, Iason looked at the information that Jupiter provided.

'The Privileged Submissive will only be applied to one submissive per Blondie. Only Blondies will have a Privileged Submissive and any other will be punished by the law.

Here by states the rules and regulations of the Privileged Submissive.

 **I:** The Privileged Submissive applies as one per in the household and will not be other than in said household.

 **II:** The Privileged Submissive will only be housed in Eos Tower or where the Master resides and is forbidden to elsewhere living other than with said Master.

 **III:** The Privileged Submissive will have full rights but must retain to all rules to his Masters house and is not allowed to go against regulations.

 **IV:** The Privileged Submissive must were his pet ring at all times.

 **V:** The Privileged Submissive will belong to his Master.

 **VI:** The Privileged Submissive is exempted form pet parties or anything that will come in contact with the Privileged Submissive without consent from the Master.

 **VII:** CAPITAL PUNISHMENT WILL BE INFORCED if the Privileged Submissive comes to the intent of force, harm, malice, even death.

 **VIII:** Any unlawful contact to the Privileged Submissive will be carried out by said Master to the FULL EXTENT of the LAW and will be publicly shown.

Iason continued down the list of rules, guidelines, restrictions and privileges noting that Riki must be escorted everywhere when he was not with him might cause problems but given the amount of freedom that will now have Iason was pretty sure that Riki would be satisfied.

Harry had saved them twice now, once from death and now from Jupiter, Iason then decided that Harry will stay with them from now on and Riki will help him do it. Getting out of the car Iason walked into Eos Tower with determination on his decision for Harry.

Cal waited at the door for him as Iason asked were Riki and Harry were while stripping of his cape.

"They are still asleep in Master Harry's room, Master Iason."

Nodding Iason headed that way stopping by his room first. "Hold off on dinner Cal, I don't know how long this will take."

Entering Harry's room, he gazed upon the naked pair intertwined with each other, he placed a vial onto the beside table, stripped himself bare and gently woke Riki up.

"Wha….?" Said Riki sleepily.

"Shh." Iason whispered handing a console to Riki watching his blearily read it.

"What does this mean?" Riki asked not understanding.

"It means that you are mine forever and it will grant you the freedom that you wanted."

"But what …how?" Riki said as he looked at Iason with wide eyes.

"Harry, he showed something to Jupiter, I don't quite know what it was but she called evolution.

Riki sat there thinking about it all watching as Iason slowly pulled the sheet down form Harry's body revealing the naked flesh.

"I plan on having Harry stay with us Riki, Jupiter has stated on submissive for every master but the is nothing about two masters for one submissive. Would you like that Riki to have someone else other than me to look after you?" Iason said as he smiled at Riki, Riki just smiled and nodded back.

"Well then let us thank him properly." With that they both descended onto Harry's body sucking and liking on any bits of flesh that they could get their hands on.

Harry moved moaning not quite awake as hands moved over his body, hands that pulled his legs apart stroked down to his jewels, and mouths gilded over his cock making him tilt his head back moaning more loudly as he opened his eyes.

Realizing that this was not a dream, Harry looked down to see Iason and Riki both sucking and pulling at his cock. His panting and moaning came faster as he got closer to his orgasm.

Iason grabbed the vial taking the lid of he poured some lube onto his finger before ghost at Harry's puckered entrance, slowly Iason inserted a finger sliding it along Harry's prostate making him cry out and open his legs more.

Riki went for Harry's mouth kissing him deeply sliding his tongue far down the back of Harry's throat, Harry reached for Riki's cock making him moan deeply in his mouth. Iason finally done with preparing Iason called to Riki.

"Fuck him Riki, get him prepared for me." As he turned Harry onto his hands and knees, Riki moved behind and Iason slid around to the front. Riki lined himself up then looking at Harry who looked back smiling at him, Riki slowly pushed into Harry grunting at the tightness before pulling out and slamming back in making Harry scream out in pleasure.

Iason sat at the head of the bed trapped by the sight of the two together, watched as Riki and Harry moved with each other moaning and kissing lost in each other.

By Jupiter they were stunning, just as he imagined.

Feeling a hand wrap its self around his hard organ, he looked down as Harry started sucking on the head. Seeing that Harry could not reach further with his mouth Iason slid forward further. Riki watched Harry suck down on Iason's cock and slammed in with more effort and that made Harry's mouth slid further down Iason's cock gagging on it.

Harry tore his mouth away from Iason's cock begging Riki.

"Please…Oh god…. Harder Riki." Harry cried out but Iason stopped Riki getting him to pull out before laying him down and placing Harry on top as Iason went behind.

Whispering into Harry's ear. "Fuck him while I fuck you."

Lining each other up and pushed forward as one, Riki cried out in pleasure as Harry screamed out in pain/pleasure fill his senses making Iason stop.

"No don't…. don't stop." Harry cried out.

Iason ploughed forward making his lovers scream, cry and moan as hands ran over each other gripping as they shared passionate kisses between the three of them. Before long Riki threw his head back screaming out as Harry hit his prostate making his come blast between their sweat slick bodies.

Harry pulled out of Riki and threw his hands up and around Iason's neck holding on as Iason beat his insides with his massive cock. Iason looked down at Riki as he wrapped a hand around Harry's cock thrusting in time.

Harry felt himself panting harder as he felt himself get closer to the edge. Iason moved even faster than before as he felt Harry squeeze around his cock and just before he came Harry slammed his head back onto Iason's shoulder and sprayed his come all over Riki's torso screaming as he did. Iason gave on last thrust and came painting Harry's insides as Harry slumped over in a dead weight, out cold.

Iason slowly pulled out of Harry and laid him into Riki's arms and he himself curled behind him. Riki and Iason both followed Harry into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Harry slowly came awake feeling warmth surround his naked body and the feeling of being well fucked. Movement behind him made Harry turn to look but saw Iason looking down at him, Iason carefully brought his head down before reaching his lips he whispered "Good morning" and then began to kiss Harry slowly before long Harry and Iason's tongues were battling making then both pant and rub against one another.

Riki soon stirred at the noise and movement, lazily he opened his eyes and watched them before he attached himself to Harry's neck biting and sucking. They all started thrusting against each other hands grasping at cocks and kisses being moved around all three of them, and all to soon they came one by one with Harry the one covered in cum this time.

As they laid there panting Harry asked "So why did you do this?"

Iason lifted himself onto one arm and reached for the console and handed it to Harry.

"You showed Jupiter something that has allowed us Blondies to have one pet for the rest of their lives, what you did will allow Riki to stay with me forever."

Iason watched Harry read the information with a pensive look.

"We, Riki and I would like you to stay here with us. Jupiter has allowed one pet per master but does not say anything about two masters to one pet."

Harry looked at Iason then at Riki, seeing the looks that they were giving him gave him a little hope that he may have found something to live for here with them both.

"I do believe that you can't call Riki a pet any more, it would be Sub now." Harry said smiling brightly at them both.

"Does this mean that you will stay here with us?" Iason asked once more.

"Yes, I will stay with you both."

Both Riki and Iason hugged Harry tightly to then sharing kisses and petting each other.

Iason pulled away from them before grimacing at the dried come on them all, "Ewww."

Harry started laughing before he waved his hand and all the come vanished away.

Riki gobsmacked asked "How did you do that?"

Harry smiling at them said "I will get the data pad for you to read, it would take me all year to explain to you."

Over the next week Iason, Riki and Harry tried to spend as much time with each other as they could but with Iason working and Harry neglecting his duties to his ship and crew there was not a lot.

There were ups and downs, like shop owners did not listen to Jupiter's law about being a Blondie in status and they paid for it dearly, but the other elites were either welcoming or hated Harry.

One day Iason, Raoul, Orphe, Aisha and Gideon came to the penthouse at the tower to see Harry about his ship. Coming into the apartment Cal meet them at the door.

"Where are they?" Iason asked.

"They are outside in Master Harry's garden Master Iason." Cal said as he took their capes. "Would you like some refreshments outside sir?"

"Yes that would be good Cal." And Iason and the other proceeded to the garden.

"Well this is interesting." Said Orphe as he gazed at the two figures fighting with sticks. Iason opened the door catching Riki's attention causing Harry to take advantage and Knocking Riki flat on his back.

"Let's take a break love." Harry said smiling while he listened at Riki grumble.

Harry stretched his arms above his head which made Iason draw his attention to Harry's clothing. Long loose pants that were green like the grass and a top that Iason could consider to be Riki's pet top if not for the colour matching the pants. Iason looked at Riki too noticing that he too was dressed in the same outfit but black.

"What were you doing?" Asked Gideon curious as to what they were doing.

"It's called Eskrima or Bantos fighting where you use hand-to-hand combat, joint locks, grappling and weapon disarming techniques against your opponent with two arm length wooden rods." Harry told them while handing over a rod so that they could look at it better.

"It's not practiced as much now."

"Show us." Iason said and they sat on the chairs to watch.

Both Harry and Riki smiled stepping into position, waiting and watching each other. Riki suddenly charged forward swing his rods with force that they whistled in the air, clacking sound began to ring in the air, grunts and hisses sounded out as flesh was struck.

Harry pressed forward driving Riki back or down as he hit harder and faster, Riki having enough swiped at Harry's head which Harry retaliated by kicking up and knocking the rod from Riki's hand before he grappled Riki into a strangle hold.

This then caused them both to tumble and roll, trying to get on top of the other but being wiser and stronger Harry had placed Riki faced down in the dirt with his arms and legs held secure. After a couple of minutes Harry released Riki but gave him a kiss as a reward.

Clapping sounded out as the impressed audience stood up.

"Well done that was very impressive." Said Aisha

"Thank you, I started doing it for Riki because he was bored." Harry told them while he hugged Riki.

"Well while that was all good we have something to ask you Harry?" Iason asked as he came to them both. "Yes what is it?" He asked

"We were wondering if you would allow us a tour of your ship?"

"Oh I that all I would be glad to but it will have to wait after the pet party tomorrow, as I can see that it will take most of the day and possibly the night as well."

The blondies nodded in agreement, yes they would wait besides their guest had his choice before theirs. Nodding at Harry and Riki before the two went back to rod fighting again and stayed till they all left for the night. Leaving the three to themselves.


	10. Chapter 9

**To everyone that reads this story.**

 **I understand that you all really love this story and that you want more and more chapters but please try to understand that sometimes life gets in the way of being able to do things. I was working a job that required me to be awake at 3am to leave at 4am for a 1hr an half drive to get the to start work at 6am and wouldn't finish on some days til around 4 then it was 1hr an half drive back then i had to do tea, make sure my daughter has done every thing, do a load of washing, check the animals, have showers then go to be by 830pm because i had to repeat over again. Not only that i was so exhausted i couldn't even think of doing my story, i literally had a mind blank that required me to think.**

 **i have never work a job that left me physically and mentally exhausted, i am no longer working this job so hopefully i will have more chapters for you.**

 **But please in future be mindful that sometimes real life takes over a writers needs to fulfill your desires.**

CHAPTER 9

Harry looked up from his position on the lounge as Iason and Riki were nose to nose glaring at each other, over what Riki would be wearing to the pet party. This has been going on for the last 3 hours with yelling and things being thrown, even Cal had disappeared because of it.

Sighing for the hundredth time Harry got up and headed for his room to grab a couple of things, they never even noticed him move Harry thought. As Harry looked through all of the cloth that he had, he grabbed one large bolt then walked over to one of his chests and grabbed a small box of diamonds and a tape measure, and a data pad on Doms and Subs.

Heading back to the couple he shoved the data pad under Iasons nose and pulled Riki away.

"A Dominant must respect a submissive needs but a submissive must never behave this way to his Dominant." Harry said as he vanished Riki's clothes.

"Wh..What are you doing." Squeaked Riki as Harry ran a tape measure over him.

Ignoring the Sub harry to back to the bolt of cloth, unrolling it Harry looked over the black lace he had brought. Nodding Harry then threw it at Riki, Riki moved to block it only to find the lace covering every inch of his body from the neck down.

Some areas the lace tightened and pulled together to cover spots, where others were nearly bare.

Then slowly the diamonds rose up and began to attach themselves to the lace shining brightly, Harry looking over Riki decided that more lace was needed, moving his hands over Riki's face the lace covered it leaving only his hair, mouth and lower jaw open.

Harry's hands moved down Riki's body all the way to the feet were Riki's heels started to lift and the lace became solid under his feet instead of plush carpet.

"Oh my." Iason exclaimed looking wide eye at Riki with a bulge tented in his pants, smiling Harry conjured a mirror for Riki to see.

Looking at himself Riki ran his hands up and down his body, he felt good and very sexy, no important pieces were showing but he still wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Does this suite both your needs." Harry asked as he smoke one his chocolate smokes.

"Yes Harry thank you, i most definitely appreciate this." Iason said as he ran his fingers over Riki's nipple making him moan.

Harry rolled his eyes and flicked a finger at them ridding them of their erections. Harry laughed at their dirty looks they sent him. "We are going to be late."

Iason sighed giving Riki's ass a squeeze as he went to get dressed.

Harry clicked his fingers summoning his his two dress droids with his prepared clothing, much like the first outfit he wore when he first came to this place but he for go the Rune coat, rather Harry went with a stiff black lace coat with a high collar. Slipping on his knee high boots Harry looked into the mirror, seeing the tank top didn't go very well with his cloths he flicked his finger and changed it to one of the tops they had been using when the were banto practice.

Harry looked over his hair brushing it over his shoulder he ran his fingers threw it twisting his magic making lots of tiny braids before throwing it back over his shoulder, looking again at it he decided to pin half up in a pony before clasping it in a plain mithril band.

Riki stood their looking gobsmacked. "I'll never get over you doing things with your magic."

Harry just smiled as Iason came back in ready to go. Looking over each other they headed to the door with Cal smiling at them "Have a good time Masters." Harry and Iason laughed as Riki gave Cal a dirty look as he was pulled through the door.


End file.
